


Happy New Year, Love.

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [58]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 42, M/M, Shall We Dance spin-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong celebrates the New Year with Yuta in Japan, and it's his first time trying out a kotatsu.





	Happy New Year, Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Info: Yuta and Tae just decided to do this, but they haven't gotten to do it for a long while after this. Yuta is currently still in uni (his last year). 
> 
> Day 42 - There's enough room for both of us.

It was Taeyong's second time in Japan, and he was doing really well, thank you very much. He managed to put together decent sentences in his boyfriend's mother language just after half a year of learning it, and even if he made mistakes, Yuta was always there to help him out, and his family could understand it either way. 

They had left the country right after Christmas, and now they were spending New Years in Yuta's home. His parents had gone to Yuta's grandparents' home to help out with something, while Yuta's sister had went somewhere with their friends and Keiko being at Yasuo's family's, leaving them behind. But if Taeyong had to guess, it was probably Keiko's plan to give them some privacy after being always surrounded by their parents all week. 

Taeyong had just finished in the shower, leaving it in his pyjamas, just to find his boyfriend sitting under the low table in the middle of the living room, watching some tv show and eating orange. 

"Yuta? What are you doing?" He asked, going closer, eyeing the kotatsu. He had heard about it, but he had never seen one in real life. He was kind of reluctant to get under it. 

Yuta leaned his head back so he could look up to him, while he stuffed his mouth with the fruit.  
"Getting ready to stay up the whole night" he answered simply. "Do you want to sit next to me or in front of me?" He asked, and pulled over to make space for Taeyong beside himself. It was a strong indication of where he wanted to other to sit. 

"I..." Taeyong started, not really knowing how to put his thoughts into words. He was really unsure about this... 

But Yuta gave him a sweet smile as he lifted up the blanket next to himself.  
"Come one, there's enough room for both of us" he grinned. The dancer just sighed. He could never refuse anything Yuta wanted, so he just squatted down and eventually climbed under the kotatsu. 

It took him 0.01 second to decide he wanted to live the rest of his life under that. 

The electronic heating system gave off just enough warmth, not to much as he originally thought. The blanket were fluffy, hugging their forms as Yuta pressed against his side and offered him a piece of his orange. 

Was this what heaven felt like? 

"If we move in together, we need one of these things" he moaned, sinking into the warm feeling. 

Yuta just chuckled.  
"Are you thinking that forwards already?" He asked, leaning into Taeyong, glancing up at him. The television was providing a low background noise, the air was filled with the scent of the Orange, and the warmth of the kotatsu was making them drowsy. It was perfect. 

Taeyong looked back at him.  
"I don't know" He shrugged. " Who knows what the next year will bring?" He gave Yuta a soft kiss before he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 23:57. 

Yuta followed his gaze and smiled when he saw the time. He spent the next two minutes cleaning up what was left from his orange, and then switched the channels on the television, so it showed the countdown. 

"So you want to move in together next year?" He asked, wicked grin on his beautiful face. 

Taeyong smiled back.  
"Don't know. What do you think?" He asked. 

Yuta looked at the countdown. Three... Two... One... 

"You better move in with me this year, since we've spent the last one apart" he laughed and leaned forward. Taeyong just shook his head, laughing before he met him halfway. 

"Happy New Year, Love."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, Loves. :)


End file.
